Babysitter for a Week
by flying.mint.hero
Summary: Arthur is going to his friend Alfred's house for the week and leaves Peter home with a new babysitter. IcelandxSealand
1. Chapter 1

SealandxIceland fic :) Geir Johansen=Iceland (gotten from some website cause I don't know what his name is! XD does he even have one?)

Enjoy! ^-^

"Peter! The babysitter is here so I'm leaving. I'll see you next week!" , Arthur shouted and then left the appartment.

_Stupid Arthur. I'm too old for a babysitter, _Peter thought.

Arthur was going to his friend Alfred's house for the week. Peter was left with his new babysitter, Geir Johansen, who lives in an appartment on the floor below theirs.

Peter sat down on the couch next to Geir. A few minutes passed in akward silence. Peter clicked on the TV to make it less akward.

"So...how long have you been here. In England?", asked Peter breaking the scilence.

"I just moved here last month.", Geir replied.

"Do you like it in England?"

"Its nice."

"Where did you move from?"

"Iceland."

"Oh. You know, I'm Bored. Can we go to the park or something?"

"Okay I guess. Where is it?"

"Its just down the street."

"Alright then lets get ready."

They both put their jackets and shoes on and started to walk down the stairs to the lobby. They were hit with a breeze of cool, fresh air when they got outside.

"It sure is a nice day. Even with the snow", said Geir.

"Yeah. Theres usualy a big patch of ice that forms at the park and its fun to ice skate on!"

"But we don't have any ice skates."

"So?"

When they got to the park Peter grabbed Geir's hand and ran to the spot of ice. It was big and there were some other kids playing on it.

"Wohoo!" Peter ran and jumped onto the ice, letting go of Geir's hand in the process, and slid halfway across it.

Peter looked back across the ice and saw Geir sill standing on the dirt and looking down at the ice.

"Come on!", Peter yelled across the ice to Geir.

Geir looked up at Peter. Then he started to back up and then ran and jumped onto the ice. He slid all the way up to Peter but couldn't stop.

"Woah!"

"Ack!"

Peter looked up and saw Geir, who fell on top of him.

"Jeez you weigh a ton!", said Peter.

"Sorry", said Geir as he stood up, trying to get off Peter and slipping on the ice during the process.

"Haha you see how fun it is?"

"Yeah it is fun."

Peter jumped and slid on the ice and then landed into the snow piled up on the side. Geir followed after, falling into the snow pile beside Peter. They both laughed and brushed the snow off themselves.

"Lets go to the swings!", exclaimed Peter as he took Geir's hand again and took off towards the swings.

They both sat down on swings and Peter started to swing realy high. Geir sat there on his swing watching Peter swing.

"Umm...how do you do that?", Geir asked blushing.

"You don't now how to swing? Its easy! You just move your legs back and forth and you start swinging!" Peter demonstrated.

"Like this?"

"Yeah you got it!"

Geir started to swing as high as Peter was.

"And then you jump off!" Peter jumped off his swing landing in the snow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah do it!"

Geir jumped off his swing landing in the snow next to Peter.

"What next?", asked Geir brushing the snow off himself.

"How about we build snow forts?", suggested Peter.

"Alright...but mine will turn out beter!", Geir challanged.

"You're on!"

They both picked out spots of snow to build their forts and got to work. Soon they were both finished.

"Snowball fight!", yelled Peter.

They plunged into a snowball fight but soon they both got tired and they both lay down on the snow next to each other, looking up at the sky.

"Lets go back. I'm soaked" Geir said.

"Yeah me too."

They both walked back to the appartment in their soaked clothes. When they got back to the appartment they hung up their coats to dry.

"Lets make some hot chocolate"

Peter walked into the kitchen and Geir followed. Geir glared at the fridge. Peter took out the hot chocolate mix and Geir boiled water.

They sat down on the couch with their hot chocolate and watched TV for a while. After dinner and watching TV with dessert and talking, Peter fell asleep on the couch and Geir carried him to his room.

"Goodnight Peter", Geir whispered and closed the door quietly.

He walked over to the couch and lay down.

_Peter is such a great kid, _he thought.

Hope you like it ^-^

Sorry abot any spelling or grammar mistakes (-_-')

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! they make me so happy TTuTT

Chapter 2!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Peter woke up excited to see his new friend. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen where Geir was making breakfeast.

"Morning Peter"

"Morning Geir! wacha making?"

"Pancakes"

"Yum! Your food is so much better than my jerk brother's! It isn't burnt, doesn't move by itself, and its edible!"

"He is realy that bad at cooking?"

"Yeah. I keep telling him to take cooking classes but he never does."

"Can you grab two plates?"

"Yeah. Here you go"

"Thanks."

"Wow these are realy good!"

"Thank you"

"So what should we do today?"

"Whatever you want to do I guess"

Peter thought for a moment. "How about we go the mall? Theres an arcade, a food court, and other fun stuff!"

"Alright. Your brother left money incase you wanted to go out so we'll use it there"

"Awesome! I'll go get dressed!"

Peter placed his cleared plate in the sink and ran to his bedroom. Geir rinsed the dishes and put them in the dish-washer. Two minutes later Peter came back into the kitchen all ready.

"So you ready?"

"Just gotta put my jacket on"

Geir slipped on his jacket and followed Peter out the door, closing it and making sure it was locked. They both walked down the appartment building's staircases, out the front door and over to Geir's car. Geir sat down in the driver's seat while Peter sat in the passenger's seat and they both buckles their seatbelts

Soon they arrived at the mall and Peter led Geir to the arcade first. When they walked into the arcade Peter spotted a sign that said there was a new lazer-tag room.

"Oh wow they have laser tag now! Geir lets play laser tag!"

"Ok"

Geir walked up to the counter and paid for two laser tag tickets. The employee led them to the back of the arcade where there was a short line of people waiting to get into the large laser tag room.

Five minutes later a group of people came out from the laser tag room. The employees led the next group into the room where you get the vest and gun. Peter and Geir listened as the workers instructed how to use the guns and went over the rules. Then they opened the door and let the group into the laser tag room.

It was dimly lit and was huanted castle themed. Peter ran and hid behind one of the many walls in the room without Geir noticing. When Geir tried to follow where Peter went, Peter jumped out from his hiding spot and shot Geir.

"Hey!" Geir said while trying to shoot back but he was out for 30 seconds.

"HAHAHA!"

Peter ran away into the dark maze of walls and Geir ran after him, eventually loosing track of him.

"Then I guess every man for himself" he muttered and ran his own way, shooting some people along the way.

Geir looked at the screen on his gun and saw that he was getting lots of points. He continued to jump out and startle people then shoot them. He was starting to like this game.

Peter looked to both sides of him from where he was standing against a wall. Suddenly Geir appeared before him with an evil grin on his face. Before he could move his gun, Geir shot him right in the center of his vest and took off.

"Dammit Geir!" Peter shouted as he ran after Geir, both laughing.

Soon they both noticed that they were the only ones left in the room and both of their guns already said 'game over'.

"How long ago did the game end?" Geir asked

"I don't know..." Peter replied

They both ran to the exit, took off their vests and guns and hung them up.

"The last two came out!" one of the employees shouted.

Peter and Geir walked back out into the arcade and sat down on a bench.

"That was a good work out" Geir breathed

"Hahaha yeah I'm hungry for lunch now"

"Already?"

"Yep! Let's go to the food court. There's really good chinese food."

They left the arcade and walked down the crowded mall to the food court and over to the chinese food place.

"Will that be all aru?" the man in front of the cash register with long black hair tied in a pony tail asked.

"Yes" Geir handed the money to the chashier and got the change.

They found an empty table and sat down to eat. When they finished eating, they walked around the mall and looked at lots of shops.

It was starting to get dark so Geir decided that they go back to the appartment for the day.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This chapter was actually going to be the ending but then it would have been WAY TO SHORT. So yeah. 8D Oh and spelling or grammar mistakes :P

Also, I based the laser tag place off of one that I went to with my friend. We were the only ones in there and we were running around like idiots and smacking into walls since they blend in XDDD

~~~still to be continued ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by fast, and so did the next few days. They spent most of the time at the park, playing video games (most of them Peter had to teach Geir), or talking.

But soon came the day that was Geir's last day watching Peter.

"So this is your last day huh...but that's okay since you live near us right?" Peter looked up at Geir who was sitting on the couch beside him.

Geir snapped his head up, remembering what he had to do after Arthur came back.

"...After this...I need to go back to Iceland," Geir looked back down at Peter.

"Why?"

"My family is having problems and they need me to come back," Geir looked over at the wall.

The thought that he would not see Geir anymore appeared in Peter's head. He sniffed and grabbed Geir's arm.

"B-But I'll miss you!" he choked out, fighting back tears.

Geir looked at Peter and saw that his eyes started to water. He pulled the small boy into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too."

Geir didn't realize how close he grew to this boy.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course."

A few minutes passed in silence and then Geir looked down and saw that Peter had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, let his head lean back against the couch, and soon fell asleep himself.

The next morning Arthur opened the door and quietly stepped in. He looked over at the couch and smiled when he saw his little brother and Geir.

Geir looked up and saw that Arthur arrived.

"Hello Arthur, how was your stay in America?"

Arthur's face turned a light pink when he answered, "I-It was nice. How was Peter? He didn't cause any trouble, did he?"

"No he was fine. He's a pretty good kid."

"Alright, that's good. Well thank you so much for taking care of him."

"My pleasure."

Peter slowly lifted his head up and saw Arthur and turned his head to Geir.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes it's about time I-"

He was cut off by Peter giving him a big hug.

"I don't want you to go!"

Geir patted Peter's back. "I'm sorry but I have to."

~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

Arthur and Peter stood on the side walk as Geir lifted the last of his bags into the taxi.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Geir said, nodding to Arthur and then looked over at Peter.

Peter ran up and hugged Geir again.

"We'll keep in touch," Peter said looking up at Geir.

"Yes, we will."

"Have a safe trip, Geir," Arthur said as he shook Geir's hand.

"Thank you Arthur."

Geir climbed into the back seat, closed the door, and rolled down the window. Peter ran over and gave Geir a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!"

"See you," Geir smiled at Peter.

Peter backed away from the car as it started to drive away. He watched until the car was out of sight.

Arthur patted Peter on his back. "You'll see him again, promise."

"Yeah."

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

"Peter! You have mail! It's from Geir!" Arthur shouted.

From his room, Peter heard the call and dropped the homework he was doing, ran down the hallway and snatched the post card from his older brother.

He sat down on the couch, gripping the card with excitement. He read it, smiling widely and he felt his stomach flutter when he read the last words:

_Love you, _

_Geir _

"Arthur! When can I visit Iceland?" Peter yelled into the kitchen, where his brother was probably preparing one of his death-meals. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope the ending didn't suck too bad! Hehe sorry for not updating for a while for anyone who even bothers reading my stories!...I'm so lazy mostly because of the 4-day weekend~**

**AND THANKS HOPPIPOLLA FOR CORRECTING MEH GRAMMAR AND STUFF :D**

**Yeah and I'll probobly put up an** **epilogue or something including Geir's letter...**


End file.
